You're Mine
by choco maribel
Summary: From bestfriends to lovers, can anything get any sweeter? Gaaraxoc.Lots of romantic love scenes..Ratings may change on the next chapters. COMPLETE! I'll be working on a sequel....
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stared at my best friend who was also staring back at me. His cold teal eyes bore into mine as if he's reading my mind. I gave him a quizzical look. "Is something wrong, Gaara?" I asked. He nodded slightly then looked away. The redhead slowly grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him. I let him wrap his arms around me as it turned into a hug. I smiled knowing that this is one of his _peaceful_ days. We have been friends for almost 2 years. I didn't know exactly what came into my mind that I decided to become his closest friend, or maybe I was the only one.

_He was alone at that time. No one to talk to and no one to be with. A complete loner he is. His weird and silent attitude adds to it. No one wants to be with him that time. He tends to make everyone go away. Even the friendly Naruto was shooed away. It was an activity and everyone in class was asked to have a partner. The class is even so no one is excused. I didn't have a partner yet and everybody has. So I scanned the room looking for a pair and I spotted the lonely redhead. He was so into his emo moment. It's as if he doesn't want to get involved with the said activity. I walked over to him and he looked at me with cold eyes. With a slightly shivering voice,"Uhm… Can you be my partner?" I asked. He just stared at me. I was thinking that he will dump me off but then, "You want me to be your partner?" he asked. His voice was so emotionless yet it was velvety. "Hai.. Will you be my partner?" I asked hopefully. He thought for awhile. Then he nodded a yes. I was happy he agreed. I sat next to him and did the activity with him for the rest of the class. He was quiet yet cooperative, though he doesn't clearly show it. He was always ready for an answer when I raise a question. I admit I find his silence a bit creepy but I like it. He was not bubbly and loud. He is calm and recollected._

_Whenever there was a project, I would do to him and be his partner. And if it's a group project, I would ask the teacher if we could do it as partners. I noticed that he won't cooperate if we were too many. I guess he also likes me to be his partner as well. My classmates asked if I had a crush or something on him but I just laughed at them and tell them no. I would say, "He's nice to be with." And with that, I walk away, leaving them speechless. One time, I did a project with him. We did it in his house. I was surprised when he brought me into a mansion. "You own this?" I asked. He quietly nodded. I met his brother and sister, namely Kankurou and Temari. We did it in his room. His room was so neat and as if he never uses it. Soon we finished and went down for dinner. His siblings argue about Temari's cooking but Gaara and I paid no heed. Gaara was first to finish and left for his room. Then Temari asked me, "Are you his girlfriend?" Kankurou focused on my answer. "No. Just a friend." I answered. "He never had a friend," he said. "Yeah, he refuses to let anyone get close to him. That's why he keeps changing schools."Temari stated. I smiled. "Yes, and I'm glad that I became his friend." Temari and Kankurou smiled at me."We're glad that you became his friend but," Temari stopped." This is just a warning." I was confused."He has a very weird attitude. He speaks to no one in particular. He said it was a voice in his head and claims it to be mother." Kankurou said. I raised an eyebrow. "He likes seeing blood and when he is angry, he will hurt anyone who messes with him." I can't believe what they're saying! It was just impossible! Gaara seemed to be quiet and kind. Not what they are saying. "But, it seemed that he barely do it now. We think you are the reason." Temari said, "Thank you." I looked at them in understanding. "If ever you needed anything, just say it to us." They said. I smiled and bowed."Arigatou" then walked to Gaara's bedroom. I said goodbye and he took me home in his car. I said goodbye and he drove off. _

_As days passed, he started to become more social to me. He opened up and told me all his problems and what he is. He said his father hated him and so his sister and brother, which is false. They loved their baby brother very much. He said that he killed his mother when he was a baby. And the voice in his head was his mother. He was alone in this world and he doesn't know why he deserved it. He said that he was a monster. I explained to him that he was wrong. I think it did soothe out his troubled mind. Soon, we became very close friends. Maybe we looked very close since everyone calls us lovebirds. I love him so much because he is always there for me. He was already like a brother. I can feel that he loves me too as his sister. I understand him and that's what made him trust me. I've seen his 'troubled' times. Yes. He was talking to the said voice and it will say that it needs blood. But Gaara learned to control it because I told him to. His siblings are very thankful that I can, at least, control him. _

He brought his lips in my ear and whispered, "(y/n), please stay with me tonight." I sighed. "Can't you sleep?" I asked. He shook his head. "Fine, as long as you give more pillows," I joked. He nodded. He has insomnia hence the dark rings around his eyes. He usually put on eyeliner, making him look gothic. Same goes with his clothes. He dresses like a rebel Goth. But I like it anyway. Since the day I became his bestfriend, I was welcomed in their home as a family. I was living away from my family. I'm alone in my own house. Gaara often sleeps in my house when they had a fight with his father.

I settled in the couch when Gaara went to me and laid his head on my lap. "Do you want me to sleep with you?" I asked in my softest voice. He hummed in response. We got off the couch and go to his bed. He hugged me and laid his head on my chest. I softly caressed his head while humming a lullaby. "(Y/n)" he whispered. I smiled as I placed a kiss on his head. His pale arms wrapped around me as he yawned. "I never get to sleep without you…" he said for the longest time. I gradually stopped humming and smiled. "Goodnight, Gaara" I said as he yawned, "Goodnight." He soon fell asleep.

I looked through the window and saw the bright full moon cast his light over Gaara's bedroom. It was dark and cold. I said my prayers and closed my eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How was that? It's my first published Gaaraxoc fanfic.

I hope you guys like it.

Please!!!!! Reviews!!!! I need your reviews!!!!!!!

I'm so pathetic without them!

Hehehehehehe…… Just kidding.

So please tell me If I need to continue this or not…. This might be nice one….. so be nice with your suggestions!

.

.

.

Choco Maribel!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

The OC finally had a name! Her name is…. Just read the story! HA ha ha ha!!

Now goes 2nd chappie!!

Chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While on the school, the 2 best friends wandered along the empty halls. "Hey Gaara…" she asked. "Hn" "Do you have an assignment in Math?" she asked. "Hn" She pouted," Then what are you going to do about it?" she asked. "Sigh, you can copy later" Gaara muttered. She playfully hugged him. "Thanks Gaara-chaan! You're the best… I love you, yeah!" she squealed. Gaara muttered a silent "Same here." She caught that. "Weh?" she thought. "Is he sick or something? He just ignores me whenever I do that," she thought but quickly shrugged it off.

Classes have begun and it was boring as hell especially if the teacher is Iruka. It was Science time and Science time is the official nap time. Mari silently went beside an empty seat beside Gaara. "Hey. Why are you listening?" she asked him. "I'm not." He answered in a monotone voice. She smirked. Slowly Gaara lowered down his head for a nap. It was a regular habit of him to sleep whenever he's bored in class. She looked around and saw the others were sleeping too. Who could blame them? Soon, she fell asleep too.

After an hour or so, the boring class ended. Everyone stretched up and yawned. Iruka just sweat dropped and sighed as he went out of their classroom. Mari and Gaara woke up. The next teacher walked in. It was Kakashi for Math. After him was Kurenai for English, Orochimaru for Chemistry, Jiraiya for Values Education, Anko for History and last but not the least Maito Gai for, of course, PE. After all the classes ended, Mari and Gaara went to their locker room. "Sigh, Sir Gai sure tired me out," she muttered. After a long while he replied, "… Hn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's over now, ne Gaara?" Mari whispered to Gaara's ear. Her arms encircled his body as he lay trembling. "… Mother…" he whispered. "Shhh… it's okay. It's over now."Gaara rested his body on hers as his labored breathes slowly return to normal. "Thank you for being here," he softly murmured. "That's what friends are for, right?" she asked. "Friends are there for you when you need them, to comfort you, to cry with you, to laugh with you, to protect you and to love you." Gaara shifted his gaze to her. She smiled to him. He could feel his face heating. He didn't notice that his face was only centimeters apart from her. The distance between them would've shorten when suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Gaara, Kisha. Are you okay in there?" Temari asked from outside. "Yeah, we're perfectly fine here," Mari answered aloud. Gaara stood up and helped her to stand up. She fixed his shirt first and said, "Let's go." They both left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They sat on the grassy area under a tree. "Hey Gaara," she started. He just looked at her. "Nothing. I just want you to look at me," she said. His face changed into an amused one. She smiled, that was enough for Gaara to rest his head on her lap. She chuckled. "I like it when you do _that_," she muttered. She earned a smile from him, something that was rare to get even for her. "You should smile more often," she thought while caressing his red locks. This was a peaceful moment for the two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She panted. "Damn. We can't make it," she muttered. Gaara just stared at her. He was forced to run just to catch up with their teacher. They need to pass their paper work or else their dead, literally. It's not their fault that their campus is as wide as a rice field. Gaara took a hanky and wiped off her sweat from her forehead. "… Thanks," she murmured. He kneeled down and kissed her forehead, much to her surprise. "Wait here," he said in a monotone voice. He got the papers and ran. Her eyes widened. "… Gaara…," she whispered. "YOU RUN LIKE A TRACKS STAR!!!!"

Gaara made it and passed their work. He didn't even got tired of running. He proceeded to get back to Mari. It was already afternoon and some students have already gone off. She soon saw a silhouette of him from a distance. Smiling, she wave a hand. He made his pace faster. "You must've been tired, "she said while wiping off invisible perspiration from him. He blushed accidentally at their closeness and she saw it. "Gaara, you're face is red, do you have a fever?" she asked worriedly. "Uhm..no" he said. Soon, his blushed disappeared making her sigh in relief. "Your fever's gone! Let's go." She said happily. Gaara just sweat dropped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I want the purple one, Gaara," Mari whined as Gaara looked at the purple cotton candy in disgust. "How about the red one?" he asked in monotone. "But I like purple," she said while pouting like a child. He raised an eyebrow at her. "I hate purple," he muttered. "You hate it but I don't." she said. "Maybe I should tell him to sell black ones," he thought. "If you don't want to then I'll buy it myself," she said. Suddenly, Gaara grabbed the purple cotton candy and handed it to her. "Now you'll shut up," he said. "Yay! Thanks Panda-chan!" she cried. He cringed at the nickname. "Mari, I told you not to say that in public," he muttered dangerously. She laughed nervously. "Oh, I'm sorry… You're just too cute," she winked, "Panda-chan!" He growled while she laughed. She ran as she gobbled the big cotton candy. She was squealing happily as he chased her around the grassy lot in the park like little children.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wrote their happy memories!

Deidara: HMMMM…….UN!

Janine: Oh… hi, Deidara…! Ehehe?

Deidara: Where have you been, UN!?

Janine: … Huh? Uhh… I'm just… lingering… somewhere..?

Deidara: You better make sure! UN!! Yeah!

Janine: …Yeah right.

Deidara: ….so…. I MISS YOU SO MUCH, UN! GIVE ME A HUG!!!

(Janine sweat dropped….. she's beginning to feel uneasy)

Janine: Dei… not here.

Deidara: not, yeah?

Janine: Look! A cookie!

Deidara: Where?

(off goes Deidara to chase the cookie)

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Please ReviEw!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shut it Mari," muttered Gaara. "Why are you so angry?!" she asked. "Because you're so annoying." She balled her fists. "Oh! You don't know how much I want to punch you right now!" she said in anger. "Oh yeah? We know you can't do that," he casually said with a mocking tone. She could not say a word. He's right. "I'm just sharing my opinion." She said. He looked at her and quickly looked away. "Sharing your opinion, huh?" "Yes! What's your problem?!" She almost yelled. He didn't answer. Mari took a seat on a bench. "I don't want to go to the movies," he murmured. She looked at him with a questioning look. "Because it's dark there." She glared at him but said nothing. "I can't see you clearly." Her eyes slightly widened in surprise. "But it's not me we're going to watch there, it's the movie."She said in a softer voice. He sat beside her and held her chin towards him, then asked. "Do you think I can concentrate on it without taking glances at you?"… Hmm… What do you think?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sky is getting gloomy. The wind's starting to blow a bit harder. She quickened her pace. Shifting her eyes from place to place. "Now, where could he be?" she asked worriedly to no one in particular. She has been searching for him all day. He's nowhere to be seen. He's never been like this except with that incident with his father. But they're okay now. "What's wrong with him this time?" Cold air began to sweep her skin with eerie chilliness. "I need to find him before it rains," she whispered. Good thing she brought an umbrella. In school, in the park, church, mall, arcade, net café, coffee shop, bookstore, she has searched in all of them. She sat on a bench by the street. She began to think of possible places where he could actually go to. "In the secret place. Yes! Why haven't I thought of that?" she slapped her forehead with her hand.

She hurriedly went to their 'secret place'. It's a place in a small forest. You wouldn't think there's a mini forest in the city, right? Something cold hit her skin. She looked up the sky. A big drop of precipitation hit her face. It's raining. She opened her umbrella and ran through the forest. She didn't care if she hit some stones along the way.

Soon, she came to a tree with a tree house on it. On the foot of the tree was a pale boy with blazing red hair and a remarkable love tattoo on his forehead. He was soaked with water. "Gaara" she whispered. She walked up to him with an umbrella. The said boy slowly looked up to her with innocent teal eyes. She smiled, "You're wet." His face held amusement, surprise, confusion and happiness. He stood up from the rock he'd been sitting. She twirled some of his red locks with her fingers then slowly outlined his face. "What are you doing here?" she asked in a soft voice he loved so much. "I…" he looked down. "I needed time to think with myself." She slightly raised her brows. "I understand" she said. "So, have you thought of it over?" she asked. "… H-Hai.." was his reply. "Good" she said, still smiling. She pulled out a hanky from her pocket and wiped the wetness off his forehead. He suddenly took hold of her hand; this surprised her. "Gaara?" he brought her hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on her knuckle. A light blush showed on her face. She tried not to show it with another smile. "Let's go home." She murmured while pulling him with her.

Along the way, "Mari" he called. She turned to face him. "Yes?" Gaara slightly blushed. "Uhm… Thank you" he muttered. She didn't speak for awhile. "Anytime Gaara, anytime." Her answer left a smile on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wee!!" squealed Mari as she rode the white horse. Gaara, on another, just looked at her. "Hah! I've got the whit one first!" she said proudly. Gaara muttered pissed words under his breath. She eyed him with a smirk. "Gaara," she called. The redheaded boy looked at her. "You look nice on the black horse," she said. He just raised a non-existing brow "Hn." She smiled. "But I looked better in my white horse!" she quickly kicked the horse's side and rode away in the field while singing 'White Horse' by Taylor Swift. Gaara felt Summer, Fall, Winter and Spring left him. He just sweat dropped with his horse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a summer vacation. Gaara was forced to go because Mari is going too. They're going to the Subaku Villa. They soon drove along the zigzag road going to the upper part of the mountain where the villa resides. As the group went higher, the air became chilly. After 2 hours or so, they came upon a big gate. It was painted black and flowering vines crawled at the sides. Then someone opened it for them. An old man and an old woman welcomed them. Guess they're a couple and they're taking care of the place.

They soon occupied the house. It was quite big and Mari didn't quite feel very homey in the new place. While they were settling their things, she asked Temari. "Uhm… Temari-nee chan," the blonde turned to face her. "Yes?" She fidgeted a little. "Uh… can I- can I stay in your room?" she asked. The older woman looked at her and ready to laugh. "Oh! Temari, don't you dare laugh!" she whined. "Why? Are you scared?" Temari asked in a teasing voice. "O-Of course NOT" she answered. "Well then, go to your own room miss" Temari said. "B-But…-""If you're somewhat, I rather not say the word, why don't you stay with Gaara?" Temari suggested. Mari pondered for awhile. "But, I know, he'll tease me or scare me" she said. "You'll be staying with me," came a deep cold voice. The 2 girls looked at the boy near the door. "Gaara…" Mari whispered. Temari smirked, "Now, now, you two should be moving. There's no time to waste!"She pushed the 2 out of her room.

Mari and Gaara settled in their new room. "Hey Gaara," she called out as she lay in her own bed. The redhead looked at her. "I'm just wondering…" "What?" "Oh, nothing," she dismissed. The boy went over her and pulled her up. "You don't have to be afraid. Ghosts are not real," he said. She sighed, "Yeah, right."

The two walked through the forest. It was already late in the afternoon. "Where are we going?" she asked. "There," was his only reply. She just sweatdropped. The fresh scent of wet grass was giving a sort of peacefulness in the heart of the woods. It was rather cold so she hugged one of his arms as they walked along the way. Soon, splashes of water can be heard. They went father until they reached a waterfall. The wetness due to the surrounding mists embraced them. "Wow…" she gaped in wonder. She faced him, "You didn't tell me you had something like this here." He just smirked, "That's a surprise."

The two sat on a big rock near the body of water. Hand in hand, they looked at the constant movement of water. The peaceful rhythmic splashes of water calmed their tires senses. The coldness was already bugging her so she moved closer to him and buried her in his arms. "It's cold." She whispered. He smiled. "I'll warm you." He wrapped his arms around her and she also enveloped him in a warm bearhug. Soon, it's getting dark and colorful fireflies began showing off their bright lights.

"Gaara…" She tightened her grip on him. "Let's stay like this for a long time," she whispered. His eyes softened and he nuzzled his nose against her hair. "If you want," he whispered back. "Forever."

Soft sighs of contentment escaped their lips. Soon, they'll be coming back bringing another unforgettable piece of memory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whew! That chapter was quite taxing!

I wrote this during class hours… well at that time, classes were about to end.

WEE!! I love second year! NAT! NAT! NAT!

Well for me, NAT is : Nosebleed Achievement Test

AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

To all the Duhateneanz, good luck and I love you all!

GO GO DUHAT!

Uswag para sa maayong kaugmaon!

Choco Maribel


	4. Chapter 4

Sick Days

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One night, Mari got a fever. It was very high that she could not even move her limbs properly. She tried her best to call Gaara and he immediately rushed to her house. He was unexpectedly panicking. He didn't know what to do. His bestfriend is very sick. He looked at the thermometer and it read 39°. He called an ambulance and rushed her to the hospital. He called her mother and she said she'll be coming tomorrow.

He watched her sleeping form on the hospital bed. Her face is slightly pink from the fever. "She'll be fine soon. But for now, she'll still be experiencing high fever," the doctor said. "But we have given her some medicines." He sighed in relief. He sat next to his friend. "Mari, I hope you get well soon," he said softly. After awhile, she opened her eyes. She first saw the ceiling, it was white. Then she cringed at the sudden headache. She let out a soft groan and this startled Gaara. "Mari, you're awake," he said. Even though she didn't feel well, she forced out a smile. "Gaara…," she whispered. "Shh… just rest," he said as he caressed her head.

"Gaara?" she called after a long time of closing her eyes. "Hn," he answered. "Don't leave me," she softly pleaded. He smiled a little, "I promise." She smiled and closed her eyes.

She was having a bad dream. This dream usually plays back when she has a bad fever. She was ready to open her eyes but, she was afraid to do so. Slowly, she moved her eyelids. Light reached her half-opened eyes. There, she saw him sitting on a chair. With his blood-red locks that always captivated her and his pale skin that she always loved to touch. "… Gaara," she thought. Gaara turned his face towards her direction. "Mari," he went to her. "Are you alright?" he asked in his same monotone voice. "You didn't leave," she whispered. He raised an invisible brow. "You didn't leave me" she softly, happily said. She accidentally sat up and hugged him. He silently gasped at her action. "Gaara… you didn't leave," she whispered. He hugged her back. "I promise not to, right?" he said with a smile. "Hey, your fever's gone down," he murmured. "Really? Well, I just slept for 2-3 hours! My, I really am a super girl, wee! Right, Gaara?" He looked at her. "You slept for 3 days."

The rest of the hospital days have been her recovery days. Mari's mom took care of her and paid for the bills. She eventually left her in the Subaku sibling's care. Gaara was always the one to watch over her. Well, she's not sick anymore plus her mom paid for the whole 2 weeks.

Gaar was feeding her some apples. "Hey Gaara, "she started. He looked at her. "Thank you," she grinned. "That's what friends are for, right?" he asked with a smirk. "Yeah," she agreed.

"Oi Gaara."

"Hn."

"I'm not sick anymore."

"…"

"It's because of you."

He looked back at her. She held his hand and squeezed it softly. "You should be a doctor someday," she said. He raised his brow, "Really, huh." "Gaara?" "Hn." "Whenever I get sick, I want you to be my doctor." His face portrayed a surprise expression. Soon, he chuckled. "Sure." She opened her mouth wide and said "Ahh." He shoved another apple in her mouth. She munched on it happily. "Ahh." He held the apple close to his mouth. When she leaned forward, they almost kissed. She quickly swallowed it whole and looked away. It was the last one and he stood up to put the plate away. "I'll be right back." He muttered and went out. She clutched the blanket under her. "Why... Why does my heart beat faster?" she asked herself. It was not their first time to do that. But she just felt uneasy and she didn't know what to do. "Maybe I'm sick again," she groaned.

"Gaara?" He faced her.

"Today's my last day her."

"So?"

"Maybe I'm sick again."

"Now you're not."

"I hope so"

She looked down. He lifted her chin up. You're perfectly fine," he said.

She smiled. "Thanks Panda-chan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He's been sick since yesterday. She stayed with him in his room. Mari took out the thermometer. She sighed in relief. "It went down," she thought gladly. "Nngh…" She heard him. She slowly climbed on his bed. He extended his arm out to her; she enveloped him in a comforting hug. She heard him sigh in comfort. "Are you alright?" she asked. "Hn. Fine" she heard him murmur. True enough, the fever's almost gone. "Wait, I'll get Temari." "Don't" She stopped to look at the boy who's hugging her. "Gaara, don't stand up yet," she said as she helped him lie down. Gaara stared at him with innocent eyes. "Don't leave," he pleaded in a whisper. She smiled, "Of course I won't. I'll just get your medicines," she softly said. He looked away. "No, just, stay here," he said. He rested his head on her chest. "I don't need those," he murmured. "Medicines are nothing as long as I have you by my side."

It's up to you to imagine her expression.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She lay in her bed with a bottle of aspirin by her side. Gaara went in her room. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "Hm? Nah, it's just a mild headache. That's all." She said. He sighed. "If it's just a mild one then why can't you stand up?" he asked. She didn't speak. He went out again to get a glass of water. She rolled in her bed. "Argh… Stupid headache… Go away will you?" she murmured to no one in particular. "It's like the whole world is gonna split in half… "He went in and placed the glass of water on the table. "Just a mild headache huh," he muttered. She pouted at him. "You," she started. "Will you stop worrying?" then she smiled. He sighed once again. "Sit up." He commanded. She looked at him with an expression of 'huh?' "I said, sit up." He commanded. She sat up and ignored her pain. "Take this." He handed her a strange looking pill and a glass of water. "What's this?" she asked. "Just take it…" he murmured. She followed him and took the pill. She lay down her bed. He sat beside her. "Gaara?" he looked at her. "Come here," she said. He leaned closer. She pulled him down and embraced him; he was on top of her. "Stay there," she whispered in his ear. You don't know how much he blushed. "W-Why?" he stuttered. "It's like the world's gonna split in half because of the pain," she answered, "I want you to be the one I'm holding to if ever that happens." She placed a kiss on his neck before falling asleep. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled just beside her. She nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck and whispered his name, "Gaara," while tightening her grip on him as if never wanting to let go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara: You never typed the disclaimer, did you?

Authoress: Uh..no?

Gaara: I knew it. (mumbles something)… Subaku ky-

Authoress: Stop!! I can kill you in my story and force you bestfriend to laugh at you!

Gaara: ….

Authoress: Hah! Now, beg for reviews…!

Gaara: sigh…here it is. Please review for Choco Maribel. Have a nice day.

Authoress: Good boy. (Claps her hand)

Gaara: Grrr….


	5. Too close

Too Close

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's another gloomy afternoon. They're at Mari's place, doing a project. Gaara brought his car so it's not a problem if ever it will rain. They're making a scrapbook for their History. The pages and contents of it are already finished. The only thing left is the cover. They spread out the materials needed and started working. All that's needed is the ribbon and some cut-out letters to be pasted. She decided to cut-out letters while Gaara was forced to do the ribbons. She used the cutter to some parts that cannot be done by scissors. It was almost done. "Ow!" Mari gasped. He immediately turned to her. "What's the matter?"he asked. She looked at him and smiled. "Oh, nothing," she said while putting her other hand behind her back. He raised a non-existing eyebrow. "… Really?" he murmured. "Yeah, nothing. Just little sound effects," she said nervously. "Uhm, excuse me. I need to go to the bathroom." She hurriedly stood up. "Wait" he grabbed her arm. "Let me take a look," he slowly took her hand and examined it. Her finger is cut and it's bleeding. "See, it's nothing" she said while quickly snatching her hand from him. A tiny speck of blood came to her face near her mouth. "No, that's not nothing," he murmured. He took her hand again and put her bleeding finger inside his mouth. She raised both of her eyebrows in surprise. He gently sucked on it. It was warm and relaxing that the pain went away. "Gaara, Arigatou," she softly muttered. He pulled out her finger and smiled a little. He looked at her with an amused face. "Uh… Gaara? What's wrong?" she asked. "There's blood near your lips," with that, he kissed away the blood with a small, shy lick. She soundlessly gasped and a blush was visible on her face. He noticed this. "Oh, I'm sorry-" "No, it's fine" she whispered. She softly grabbed his chin and placed a small kiss near his lips. He blushed madly. "That's a payback," she smirked and wink.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saturday night, they are in the Subaku mansion having dinner. Mari flaunted their big star which they received for their project. Kankurou laughed at her childishness while Temari just sighed. Mari is staying with them until Sunday coz she's all alone in her house and Temari won't like that.

Soft after the dinner ended, the best friends proceeded to Gaara's room (AN: You might be wondering, it's been her habit to sleep in his room since then, but seldom in his bed). She was poking his back constantly until Gaara could not hold his patience any longer. He threw her to bed and pinned her arms above her head. "You just won't stop, would you?" he growled. "Aww… sorry," she muttered. He smirked and began tickling her sides. She laughed while trying to get away. Soon, he began wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. The tickling stopped. She looked at him with a smile. "You're very naughty tonight," she said. "You are to blame too," he whispered in her ear.

"Give me that," she ordered. He sighed and gave her his last hug pillow. She smirked and looked at him. He only have 1 pillow yet, this is his own room. "Ha! Poor thing… That's what you get for tickling me and blaming it as my own fault!" she thought. She built a 'kingdom' with all the pillows she corrupted from him. Then she fell asleep. He lay in the bed with his arms crossed behind his head. He looked over her just beside him. "She secured her place with pillows, huh." He thought. "Well, I got all the blankets anyway."He looked at her face again and he felt himself smile. His bestfriend, his angel. She was in deep slumber. He unconsciously rolled closer to her. He was soon hovering over her. He looked down at her with love-filled eyes. "Last time was almost close," he lowered down his head, "But this time," his lips brushed lightly against hers. He kissed her. He pulled away and touched his own lips to check if he's not dreaming. True enough, the feel of softness remained. He smiled deep inside himself. He put a blanket over her to warm her for the night. He went back to his place and closed his eyes. For sure now, he could sleep. She's with him. His bestfriend, his angel. "My love" he said to himself. Darkness of the night soon consumed him.

She opened her eyes. "It's still dark" she looked at the clock. It's 2 am. She couldn't help but look at the boy near her. Her lips slightly parted as she graced at his handsome features. His ruffled red, hair, his porcelain skin, his innocent face when he's sleeping. She couldn't help but smile. Her bestfriend, her angel. She absent-mindedly crept closer to him. His steady breathing was sending shivers down her spine, and she found it confusing. She was soon hovering over him. She looked down at him with eyes filled with untold love. "Last time was almost close" she lowered down her face, "But this time," her lips brushed softly against his. She kissed him. She pulled away and felt her own lips. Am I dreaming? She smiled, "No, his lips are soft and warm." She gave him some of the pillows and move back to her place. She closed her eyes and said a little prayer before going to sleep. Her bestfriend, her angel. "My love" she told herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning, Gaara-kun," greeted Temari as he went downstairs. "Hn," was his reply. She was finished with the dishes since Gaara woke up late. He's a late get-upper, actually, if ever he gets a good sleep. Kankurou has gone out with some friends. He scanned the place. Where's his, I mean, where's Mari? He looked at Temari who's enthusiastically dreaming about being a kitchen master someday. (AN: that's why she's the one in-charge of the kitchen and not the maids). "Where's Mari?" he asked. When he woke up, she's already not by his side. "She's in the garden. You better check on her. She's quite aloof today," she answered and resumed into her dream. "Aloof?" he asked his self. Gaara went out the mansion and walked into the garden. The sun is hiding behind the clouds, making the skies gloomy, again. There she was, on the swinging bench. All by herself. This was quite an unusual of her. She's like an emo. Gaara raised an invisible brow at the thought. He casually walked to her location. Sensing his presence, she looked at him. She wore a poker face and she just blinked at him several times. He sat beside her and the bench swayed a little. A noticeable blush formed on her face. Her emotionless face changed into an expressive one. She looked down and put her hands on her lap. "O-Ohayo, Gaara," she spoke timidly. He looked at her with a little bit of confusion. "Mari, look at me." He said. She twitchingly turned her face to him. He just looked at her eyes. No, they're now looking at each other's eyes. Her blush slowly disappeared; at least she learned to control it.

_Did she…_

_Did he…_

She broke out a smile and he mentally sigh in relief. _No_... Suddenly, "Have you eaten breakfast?" she asked. "…not yet," he replied. She stood up, much to his surprise. She pulled his arm, "Let's eat. I'm just waiting for you." She said with a grin. He smiled and stood up. He put an arm around her shoulders and they both went inside for breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

.

I'm not in the mood to write so….

*sigh*

.

.

I hope you liked it

And

Please review!

.

.

If u could, please listen to LOVE STORY by Mariah Carey!

.

At first I didn't notice it but soon, I realized it's actually nice!


	6. A Night of Pretending

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He rolled on his bed. He can't feel peace. It's like he needs something. Something's missing. He sat up and stretched his back, and fell in his bed once again. He looked at the ceiling, and then slowly, an image formed at the surface. "Mari…" he whispered. He rolled on his side again. He grabbed a pillow and hugged it closer to him, imagining it was her.

…….

"Don't you think, Mari?" a brunette asked. Mari pretended to care and smiled, "Yes, I think so." The brunette began to chat with the other cousins and aunts seated around the table. Mari sighed inwardly and looked away from the group. She's bored. No matter how nice the music is, how much food is served, and how much guests and relatives came, she's bored. "Please excuse me for awhile," she told her cousin. She stood up and went inside the house. "Sheesh, there are also people here," she thought. But at least it's not as many as there is in the party area. She went upstairs to her room and was surprised that her little cousins were there. Knowing her, she just sighed in misery. "Okay kiddos, get out," she said weakly. The kids jumped on her and tackled her. 'You feel like a pillow, onee-chan!" squealed Konohamaru, her cousin. Her face went -- -- . 'Yeah, whatever," she muttered and patted his head. ""Let's get out of here guys!" he yelled to the others. "See you downstairs, onee-chan" they said while running out. She closed the door and lay in her bed. Actually, this is their family rest house but more like a mansion. She took out a bag of chocolates under her bed. "Good thing they didn't see," she murmured and began eating. They're having a reunion; all the relatives are present with some of their friends also and it was fun. But she felt like she doesn't belong. Before, she likes to hang out with her cousins but now, she always wants to be away. Yet, she never show this.

Suddenly there's a knock outside. She opened up and saw her mother. "What are you doing there in your room? Get down and join your cousins. Deidara and the gang are already there," she said. _Yeah, he and his annoying gang who knows nothing but to tease me and piss me off_. "I'll go down later. I have a nasty headache," she lied. "Well then, rest for awhile. But I want to see you later," the woman said. "Hai..." she closed the door. _Why do they have to be soooooo close to each other and mixed me with them? _She slumped to her bed and tried to sleep. An hour has passed and still, she couldn't sleep. She's getting restless and her chest hurts. It made her confused. She needs something. Something's missing. Amidst the darkness, a familiar image keeps flashing in her eyes. "Gaara…" she thought. She hugged a pillow, hoping it was him.

………..

Gaara was brought to reality by his vibrating phone. His eyes glazed over the name who was calling. _Mari_. He answered it.

"Mari," came his silky voice.

"Gaara," her voice was almost whining.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm bored," she answered flatly.

"Eh? You have your cousins there," he said, deep inside was a little hint of jealousy.

"I miss a certain someone…. I hope he misses me too."

"I'm sure he misses you, so much," he said with a smirk.

"Can you guess who?" she asked with a wink.

"...Hmmm, I don't know." He answered mockingly.

"I miss you Gaara," she said softly but loud enough for him to hear. "I miss you so much."

"I miss you too as much as you miss me, maybe more." He answered.

"Gaara?"

"Hn."

"I wished you're here with me right now." She said, hoping he'll get her point.

"Oh? You want me to go there?" he asked, getting her point.

"No, take me away from here. I want to be with you," she said truthfully. Her chest began to loosen up.

" O-Okay." He stuttered, his face as red as his hair.

"Remember where I took you before? Uhm… I don't think you-"

"I'll get you." He said, cutting her off.

"O-okay… This is the address. I know you can find this because you've been here before." She said. Gaara took down the address.

"Ah, that mansion… I can go there. Just wait," he said.

"Thanks Gaara. Take care. Bye"

"Hn. Bye."

……………

She went running downstairs, grinning and smiling like a love struck girl. Well, maybe. She hurriedly ran out of the mansion and stealthily mixed into the party area and sneaked out. She reached the gate and the guard saw her. "Mari-sama, where are you going?" he asked. "I'm waiting for someone," she answered. She sat on a bench near the guard house. Minutes passed and she almost fell asleep when suddenly her cp rang. She answered it. "Mari, I'm here outside." Gaara said. She went out of the gate and the guard saw this. "Must be a new guest," he thought. He called the telephone of the house and unluckily, Mari's mom answered it. He told her about the new comer. "Open the gates and let's welcome him in!" she said with full of energy.

Outside, Gaara and Mari were talking. "Gaara. You came!" she said while hugging him. "Hn. Let's go," he said. "Right!" she agreed. Suddenly, the gate opened. "Oh my god," she murmured. "They'll notice my escape!" she thought. Before she could do anything, her mom personally welcomed them. "Welcome!" The woman said enthusiastically. She just sweatdropped. "This is embarrassing…" she thought sickly. Her Mom grabbed Gaara's arm and pulled him in. The guard got his keys and parked his car inside. She just stood there, staring. "This is supposed to be my greatest escape." She went after them. "Good thing you came!," she said happily to him. Mom brought him to the party; Mari immediately grabbed Gaara from her mom. He sighed in relief. Few people looked at them. Then out of the blue, Deidara (her cousin) said aloud. "Is that your boyfriend, Mari, un?" Everyone looked at them. She could feel her cheeks burn, same as Gaara. "Uh… He's Gaara. He's my-" " He's my daughter's boyfriend!" her mom said. Mari and Gaara's jaw dropped as they looked at her in shock. There was a chorus of "Oh… How sweet!", "Welcome to the family!" and "Hello! How are you?" After the two regained their senses, "You have mistaken! We're not-," they both said. "That's okay the two of you! You look cute together!" Tsunade, her aunt and Deidara's mom, said. "But-," they we're once again cut-off. "I knew it from the start, un!" Deidara said. "What?" Mari asked in a pissed voice. "You're not a tomboy, yeah!" Tsunade punched him in the head and he cowered in pain, "Ow!"

Mari's mom grabbed her, "What are you doing? Entertain your boyfriend now, quick!" Mari just sighed. She held his hand and brought him inside. There was another chorus of "Aww.." and "So cute!"

"I'm sorry Gaara," she softly said. "It's okay Mari," he assured. She looked sad as she ate another slice of cake. He smiled, "It's okay, really." Her face lit up. "I'm really sorry Gaara for putting you into this mess. I promise I'll make it up to you!" she said. "You promise that," he said with a wink. They ate in peace. "Gaara," she called. The redhead looked at her. "I just want you to remember that," she stopped, "You're my boyfriend here." He smirked, "I know."

..............

"It's late and you can't go home at this point so," her mother said, "you're staying here!" They both looked at each other. "There are so many rooms here so-," "He's staying in my room." Mari said flatly. Her mother gasped dramatically in horror. If Gaara wasn't Gaara, he could've backed away in fright. Instead, he just raised a brow. "You'll share a room?!" Mom gasped. "Yeah." Mari boredly said. "Oh! My daughter!" she cried. "Mom." "My daughter!" "Mom," her eye is already twitching. "My daughter! Don't you value morality anymore?" "MOM! Will you stop that?!" she yelled out of anger. "You know that were best friends and were not lovers so shut it!" Her mom shut up. She sighed in relief. Then her mother was on the verge of tears. Mari glared at her then closed her eyes. "Mom, trust us. We've been together for almost 3 years. And you know that." She said. "Okay then," she dramatically lit up," I put my trust in you," she was relieved, "Gaara!" She looked at her chaotic mom. "Just runaway from your room if ever my daughter acts strangely, okay?" Gaara sweatdropped. "…Hai," he answered. Mari was speechless.

…………………

He was given some spare clothes and he took a nice bath. Mari was waiting for him in the bed. She somehow felt relieved after what happened. Some went home. Some of their relatives stayed in for the night; but only a few were staying for the whole week like her and her mom, Konohamaru and Uncle Asuma and Deidara. Her grandfather, Sarutobi hasn't arrived from his business meeting yet along with his father. Actually, her grand pa and Gaara's father were alliances. Small world, huh? Then there was a click. Gaara came out with only a towel around his waist. Apparently, she saw him like that only once. Her cheeks burned and she quickly looked away and walked inside the bathroom. She sighed inside. She took a bath and dressed before she came out. Gaara was all in white; loose white pants and a loose white shirt. Mari was also clad in white; a loose white shirt and a comfortable white mini shorts. She climbed on the bed where Gaara is waiting. Yes, he's waiting. The only thing that illuminates the room is a lampshade, so it's quite dim. Gaara couldn't help but stare at her smooth thighs while she's not looking. It's not every day that she's wearing mini shorts. She's always wearing knee-length shorts or pants. He looked at her as she lay beside him. He rolled near her and hugged her from behind. She faced him with a small smile. "I'm still your boyfriend, here," he said in a low voice. "I know," she whispered. "Remember what mom told you?" she asked. "Run out of here if I act strange," she said. He chuckled. "I don't know if I can," he whispered in her ear. "I don't if I want to," he whispered as he hugged her closer. A blushed decorated her face as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. Gaara turned the lampshade off and went to sleep.

…………………

"Bye mom! Bye cousins! Bye Uncle! Bye Auntie! Bye everyone!" she said as she Gaara turned the engine on. She's going home with Gaara. Deidara just smirked at her and she stuck her tongue at him. They waved goodbye as they went.

Along the way, "I guess, we're best friends again, huh." She murmured; deep inside there was a hint of sadness. He just looked at her and said, "Hn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

.

I'll try to make the next chapter!

So, when will they finally know each other's feelings?

.

Please review and give me suggestions!

.

I've already written the next chapter on the paper, it's just waiting to be typed and uploaded.

.

So please review and give me suggestion so I can edit it.

.

.

choco_maribel

(-_\\)


	7. Prom Night, A Kiss

Prom Night, A Kiss

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara held Mari's chin closer to his face as his other arm snaked around her waist. She wrapped her arm around his neck as her other hand cupped his face. "I can't live without you," he said. "Neither can I," she answered. "I love you," he told her in a deep voice. She blushed and tears stung her eyes. "I love you too," she responded lovingly. He leaned closer and she began closing her eyes. "Okay, CUT!" Kurenai said aloud. The two let go of each other and walked back to their seats. The whole class gave them a round of applause. "Pair no. 24: On deck. 1, 2, 3, start!" Then the next pair began their presentation. "Our 95 plus grade is already secured," whispered Mari to Gaara. "Hn," was his oh-so-great reply. Mari sighed and looked around the classroom. _Sakura is looking at the Uchiha heartthrob yet her partner is the handsome Naruto. Ino tries to wake up Shikamaru because they are pair no. 25. Hinata is blushing as Kiba rehearsed their love lines. Neji is concentrating his lines for Tenten. By the way, he's Hinata's cousin! Lee's having an individual presentation. His story is about his obsession over a bottle of youth potion. Gai sensei's the one who suggested it to him and Lee's really looking like a psycho during his practices. Uchiha is going single too. His story is about his love for his own reflection, which Naruto finds stupid. There, he was a narcissist. Chouji and Shino's story is nice too. Chouji is a father while Shino is a rebellious son. Hmm… Sigh. It's boring but I'll sure miss this class anyway. Why? Because prom is coming up! And there comes graduation_… Mari sighed once again and slumped on her chair beside Gaara. It's like everybody's got a partner except for Mari and Gaara. No one asked her yet and Gaara haven't asked anyone yet.

After the pm class, Gaara volunteered to drive her home. Along the way, they never said a thing. Soon, they reached her house. He opened the car's door for her. She walked to her door and unlocked it. "Aren't you coming in?" she asked him. "Thanks but I have to go home. Father has arrived," he said while slightly cringing to the word _father_. She smiled, "You should." They fell silent once again until she broke it with a question. "Uhm, ano Gaara," she stuttered. The redhead looked at her. "Who's the lucky girl? She asked. His face portrayed a temporary look of confusion. "I, I haven't asked anyone yet," he answered. She mentally breathed out, _thank goodness_. "How about you? Has anyone asked you already?" he asked. "No. No one asked me yet," she answered. He inwardly sighed in relief. Then the annoying silence came again. They felt uneasy. Gaara gulped then took a deep breathed. He exhaled, _this is it_. "Mari?"She looked at him, "Yes?" her voice was soft. "Will you go out with me to the prom?" he asked. Mari was surprised and didn't answer for awhile. Gaara felt disappointed and looked down when suddenly; he felt lips on his cheek. He looked up at her smiling face. "Of course Gaara. I'll go out with you," her answer made him smile. He muttered, thank you and said bye before driving home. She went inside and jumped in joy. "Alright!" she laughed… In his car, Gaara almost shouted, "YES!" and he did it no matter how OOC it is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Today was the day of the prom! It took Temari the whole morning to force her into wearing a gown and some make-up. They were dressing in the mansion. Kankurou was helping Gaara while Temari fixes Mari. They were not allowed to see each other until night came. Soon, the 2 best friends came out of their rooms. He went downstairs first to meet his partner. Soon, she came out wearing a dazzling black gown that's not too tight. Her make-up is simple yet beautiful, but Temari just put on too much powder. She looked pale; she's wearing a not-so-dark eye shadow and red lipstick (much to her dislike). Her accessories were also dark colored. Her upper face was concealed by a half mask which is color black too. Gaara wears a black suit which greatly contrasts his pale features, making him look like an elegant vampire prince. His outstanding hair color seemed to give him more attitude. His face was also concealed by a mask of the same color. She walked down stairs. The moment they saw each other, both of them stared wide-eyed. Both took off their masks. "You're beautiful," they both said at the same time. Temari and Kankurou winked at each other. They pushed the 2 close to each other. "Go now or you'll be late," said Temari. The 2 flashed each other with a smile. "Good luck to the both of you," Kankurou said. The 2 went inside the car. They had a driver so they sat together at the backseat.

"You're very beautiful tonight," he whispered. She blushed and murmured, "Thank you." "Uhm, Gaara?" she said careful not to stutter. "Yes?" "You've become more handsome tonight," she said. It was his turn to blush. _So I'm handsome to her even before?_ "Thanks Mari," he replied shyly.

………………….

They soon arrived at the venue where their classmates meet them. "Wow! You're really beautiful tonight Mari-chan! Believe it!" exclaimed Naruto. "Gaara-kun too! He's so hotter tonight!" exclaimed Ino and Sakura. But when Sasuke walked by and said hi to them, the 2 girls drooled on him. "You re-really l-look good to-together," stuttered Hinata who was looking like a goddess. Mari almost switched to tomboy mode. Good thing she didn't. Soon, all the other boys came over. Gaara slowly switched into possessive mode. His arm snaked around her waist and slowly pulled her closer. She held his hand in return. Other students commented on how dark they looked in their attire. They were named as Dark Pair or Vampire Couple and such.

Soon, the party began. Mai and Gaara went to the dance floor for their first dance. Classical music played and soon, two bodies become one. Mari rested on his chest as he secured his arms on her back and waist. "Gaara," she whispered in his neck, her arms finding their way around his neck. "I want you to be mine tonight," he whispered in her ear. She looked up at him and smiled. "I'm yours tonight, Gaara," she said.

Without them knowing, their classmates were looking at them smiling. "Finally, they're showing their feelings to each other," Ino said. "Yeah, they've kept it for a long time," Sakura agreed. "They are just right to each other," Tenten said. "Its destiny," muttered Neji. The girls just looked at him and sweat dropped.

…….

"I wonder what they've been doing now," said Temari. Kankurou looked at his older sis. "I hope they're fine," he answered. Temari smiled. "What do you think about them?" she asked. "Best friends?" Temari smacked him in the head. "Ow!" "Look closely. Can't you notice the way Gaara looks at her?" she asked. Kankurou pondered for awhile. "Yeah. The way he holds her and the way he's so open to her." Temari grinned, "Exactly!" She looked up the dark sky, "Our baby brother is in love." Kankurou nodded as he leaned on the bars of the balcony. "I notice something on Mari too," he said. "She's very sweet to him and she takes care of him more than anything else." Temari nodded. "I know she's a kind girl but she's just too kind to him," she told him. "There was once, I saw Mari got out of Gaara's room blushing. Do you think they've done _it_?" SMACK! "Of course not! Mari's not like _that_ and Gaara's not _like_ that too!!" yelled Temari. "They just felt too comfortable to each other that they don't notice they were way too close," she softly said. "Hn," was his reply while a big lump formed on his head. "They're perfect for each other." "Definitely," Kankurou agreed.

……..

The dance ended and they sat o their chairs. Ino, Sakura and Hinata were few of the nominees of the Miss Prom. Naruto and Sasuke were also nominated to be Mr. Prom. Mari and Gaara were voted as the Mystery Pair for the night. The 2 head out to the garden for fresh air. Fortunately, there are only the two of them in the area. Hand in hand, they walked through the grassy lawn and admired the beauty of the night. They could hear the splashing of water in the fountain. They sat down on a white metal bench. Gaara extended his hand and held her chin. "Gaara…" she whispered. He looked into her eyes and smiled. "You're mine," he said his lips near hers. "I'm yours as I have promised," she said back. He leaned closer and her eyes slowly closed. Her hands found their way to his neck. Soon, their lips met in a wonderful liplock. Gaara's kiss was gentle, and yet it had the power to melt her heart. His lips were warm and he patiently guided her to collaborate in the kiss. He slowly nibbled her lower lip and Mari tried not to moan.

"Gaara," she whispered blushingly after they ended the liplock. "Mari," he whispered back. Something cold fell on her shoulder and looked up the sky. "It's raining," she said. He immediately took off his suit and covered her with it as they ran under the roof of the prom hall. "Oh, there you are!" They turned around and saw their classmates Naruto with Hinata and Tenten with Neji. Naruto and Hinata were wearing a crown, which meant only one thing. "You won the Mr. and Miss Prom for the night?" asked Mari. "Hai! Dattebayo!" Exclaimed Naruto as Hinata blushed madly. They went back inside.

…………

The clock struck 12 midnight. People started their picture taking. And soon, they all went home while some went somewhere else. Gaara never let go of Mari's hand throughout the evening. They dropped her to her house. "Thank you for tonight," she said while slightly blushing. "Thank you too," he said, also blushing. "Good night," he whispered. "Good night," she said almost breathlessly. He smirked, a very handsome smirk and went inside the car. As the car drove off, she almost fainted on her doorstep. "God, he's so…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

.

Sigh… When will they finally say I LOVE YOU to each other?

I mean the real thing?

.

.

Gaara: Tsk, stupid rain….(kicks off a rock)

Author: (gets hit by the rock in the head) OW! What the hell?!

Gaara: (sitting on the ground while facing a wall)…. Mumble mumble mumble….

Author: (Sweat drops…) Anyway readers, please review!

.

.

choco Maribel


	8. You're Mine

You're Mine

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Mari twisted and turned in her bed. She just couldn't sleep. She's trying to solve the mystery of that kiss. It's already 3 am and she's growing restless. After a few more minutes, she gave up. "Damn Gaara, why did you do that?" she asked no one. "And why did I let him do that?" this time she asked herself. She sighed and got up from bed only to fall back down. She rolled side wards and closed her eyes. Scenes last night flashed through her mind. "I guess I went too far," she thought.

_I've been in love with him for a long time now. But, I know, this is wrong. He's my bestfriend and I should respect that. I love him. I'm _wretchedly_ in love with him. I know I should stop this feeling from eating me. The way he looks at me, the way he talks to me and the way he holds me, I just can't ignore the fact that he's driving me mad. But Mari, that's very wrong. So why did he kissed you? Is your yearning for his lips that noticeable? Are you that hungry for him that it has become so obvious? Did he just do it because he pities you? Oh Gaara, enlighten me._

She made up her mind, "I'll forget that incident and assume that nothing happened. I won't speak of it. In that way, I'll be able to keep our friendship," she thought as she got up from bed. She walked wobbly through the door and into the kitchen. She noticed the clock, its 4:30 am. "Time flies fast," she murmured. She really didn't sleep. Yep, no sleep at all. She's like a morning zombie that was sipping milk from a mug.

.

.

Cold teal orbs glistened against the moonlight. "Sigh," breathed Gaara. He can't sleep, just like the nights when she's not around. Like her, he keeps on thinking about what happened last night. He touched his lips with a finger. "Mari…" he whispered. He lay still in his bed thinking about the kiss he took from her. "I lost self-control," he thought.

_Was she angry? Upset? Her smiles that night were unforgettable. The way she talks to me in a very soft manner calms even the demon inside me. She took the loneliness that once covered me. She gave me joy. She's the only living in my dark world. I claimed her lips last night without even thinking about her reaction but she kissed back. Why Mari? Is my longing for you that observable? Do you pity me so much that you have to satisfy me with those sweet lips of yours?_

_I've love her ever since and that love grows deeper every single day. The way she smiles, the way she laughs and even the way she looks at me, drives me insane. It's hard to separate myself from her; I would die first before that happens. But I know this is wrong. She's my bestfriend and I can't break that. All my love and desires for her should be kept. I want her, no I love her so bad that it hurts. She's the only one who loved me despite of what I am. She loved and accepted me and I'm very thankful for that. But either way, I need to mask these feelings to continue our friendship. In that way, I could keep her by my side. _

Gaara got up and from his bed and took a hot shower. It was barely 4:30 am. He turned on the shower and hoped to wash all the confusion away from him. After showering, he came out and dried himself. His confusion is still there after he put on some clothes. _Fear_. He clutched his head, "Arrrrrrghh- AHHHH!!!" he growled. "M- mm- mother! Nnngh- mmAHHHH!!" he screamed. He's fighting with his inner self whom he thought as his mother. He began throwing things to the wall. Temari rushed to his room with Kankurou. They were terrified. This was different from what happened to him before. "I-I I need BLOOD!!!" he screamed while digging his nails through the carpet. "AHHHH!!! You!!! I'll kill you all!!!!" he threw a glass vase to Temari and Kankurou who immediately closed the door. They heard it shattered. Temari was already crying. "Kankurou! He tried to kill us!" she sobbed. "Let's call Mari!" he said. "No!! He might hurt her!" "I don't think he'll hurt her," he said as he dialed her number. "But it's different now!" she cried. "Trust me," he said.

.

.

Mari was combing her wet hair when her cp was ringing. "Hello?" "Mari! Please come here quick! Gaara, he's-" "What happened? I'll go there immediately!" she said to Kankurou. She called a taxi and drove to their residence. Whe3n she came inside, Temari was crying while Kankurou tries to comfort her. "My baby brother," she keeps on crying again and again. Mari ran up to his room.

.

.

"Gaara, open this damn door!" Mari yelled. This was answered by vase crashing, tables and chairs banging and other breaking things inside. She didn't hesitate to go in. This is one of his troublesome days. When she walked in, she nearly had a heart attack. A vase was thrown on the wall near her head. She looked at him. He was on the middle of the room, down and clutching his head. "Gaara" she gasped and walked towards him. He was trembling and murmuring something about his mother. "… no… mother… argh! "He groaned. "Gaara… ," she whispered in horror. He would usually calm done upon seeing her."Gaara, don't worry… I'm here," she said. "… no, not that… ugh," he groaned. "Gaara? What's happening?" she asked worriedly. She walked closer but the, "Stop! Don't want to do that!! Please!" he cried. "Gaa-" "I can't… No. I can't mother… I… I… I love her," he said between groans. Her eyes widened at what he had just said. "Gaara, please-" "No… Ahh…. I-I need … BLOOD!!" he screamed. She nearly fell back in shock. This was different. "God, what's happening?" she asked herself. He slowly looked at her, his eyes piercing her soul. His glare was so intense that she accidentally moved backwards. _A_ _wrong_ _move_. Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Mari? Why?" She soon realized her mistake.

"Gaara I-"

"You're scared now aren't you?"

"Gaara you-"

"Now you'll hate me"

"No, Gaara-"

"Or perhaps you're mad at me now"

"No, Gaara pl-"

"You'll run away from me"

"Stop…"

"Just like everyone else"

"No!"

"You'll think of me as a monster"

"Please listen-"

"Were you pretending to be my friend all these years?"

"No, Gaara no!!"

"Why do you pretend to care?!!"

"Because I care!! Gaara I care!!" she cried.

He fell silent and realized what he has done. Tears flowed freely from her eyes. "Gaara… I care…," she sobbed while clutching her chest. His words hurt her deeply. Upon seeing her tears, he immediately rushed to her and held her face. "Shhh… please… please stop crying" he whispered as he wiped her tears away. "Shh...Mari, I don't want to see your tears. Please stop crying," he softly said. "Gaara…" she called out voicelessly. "Shh… I'm sorry," he said. Their faces were only centimeters apart. "Forgive me…" he whispered as he kissed her forehead then the tip of her nose. She could feel his warm breath against her lips. "Gaara…" Soon, he closed the gap between them. His lips brushed softly against hers. She closed her eyes and responded to the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. After a short time, they pulled away. They looked at each other's eyes. "Mari," he whispered, "Aishteru." Her eyes widened at his confession but soon softened. She answered, "Aishteru, Gaara."

.

He rested his body on hers with his arms around her waist possessively. They had butterflies in their stomachs and blushes on their faces. "Nothing will change right?" she asked to her new lover. "Hn" he replied. See? Nothing changed. "Except for some _things_," she continued. She ruffled his red hair lovingly as she recalled what happened earlier.

.

Flashback…

.

"Mari," he whispered, "Aishteru." Her eyes widened at his confession but soon softened. She answered, "Aishteru, Gaara." He smiled one full of love and happiness. He lowered down his head to catch her lips in another kiss. He softly nibbled her lower lip while she wrapped her arms around his neck. The room was a big mess but they didn't care. Soon, their soft shy kiss turned into a bruising and demanding one. "Gaara…" she moaned against his possessive lips. "Mmm... Mari" he groaned. He held her head close to his to prevent her from escaping while she encircled her arms around his body to keep her from falling. She felt weak against him and as if she will melt like a candle. Soon, they pulled away panting for air. "You don't know how much I love you, how much I want to kiss your lips. You're driving me insane," he said in a low voice. She blushed deeply. She never knew he desired her that much. "Gaara, I love you so much too. You mean so much to me. You are my everything," she said. He blushed, _so we feel the same_. "You're mine," he growled seductively. "You're mine as much as I am yours," she said as she pecked him in the lips. He smirked and kissed her again till they fell on his bed.

"Please say you're mine," he said between the kisses. "I'm yours Gaara, even before…" she moaned as he kissed her neck. He returned to her lips and pinned her down the bed. She pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. He began to lick her lips, slowly begging for entrance and she granted him. Moans and sounds of kisses echoed the room. They pulled away for air. He rested on her and wrapped his arms possessively around her waist. "I'll never let you go, Mari," he whispered. She softly laughed a little. "As if I would leave you," she said.

.

End flashback…

.

"Should we tell them Gaara?" she asked. "… No, not yet," he muttered, "Let them find out." She smiled and hugged him closer.

.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

They slept until afternoon. When Mari woke up, Gaara was still sleeping. So, she tried not to wake him up as she tried to get out of his grasp. After a series of attempts, she successfully got his arms off her. He's still asleep. Next thing is to lay him by her side. She carefully pushed him off her and laid him beside. She did have a hard work, she sighed. When she was about to stand up, a pair of arms grabbed her body. "Where do you think you're going?" he whispered against her ear before placing a kiss on her neck. "I guess I'm not that skilled enough to get away from you, huh," she said. She could feel him smirk against her neck. "Like I said, I'll never let you go," he said as he pulled her back to bed. She sat down the mattress and leaned her back against the wall while Gaara was crawling towards her. She gladly accepted him in her arms. "Let's stay like this even for awhile, please…" he cooed. They both closed their eyes and slept again.

.

.

Temari and Kankurou took notice of their long absence so they decided to check them out upstairs. It's also beginning to bug them of what might have happened to Mari and Gaara. Besides its already evening. They opened Gaara's room slowly. It was dark. Broken fragments of glass were scattered on the floor. You'll sure get hurt if you walk barefoot. Broken things everywhere, good thing he didn't break the window. They noticed two bodies on the bed. It was Mari and Gaara. She was sitting on the bed while he is lying against her. They could see how much Mari loved Gaara in her love-filled hug. A tear of happiness cascaded down the cheek of Temari. _Thank you for being a good friend to him. I'll really take this as a debt_. Kankurou pulled on her hand. "Let's leave them in peace," he whispered. She smiled, "I'll prepare dinner." With that, the siblings went downstairs.

.

.

Mari groaned and she felt him move. "Gaara?" she called. "Mari…" he responded. "Let's go down?" she asked. "Hn." They went out careful not to step on any glass. "Dinner's ready!!" yelled Temari, like she always does. They saw the pair walking towards the table. "Man, I'm so hungry," said Mari as she let Gaara sit down on a chair. They all sat down and ate in silence. In the middle of the meal, Gaara spoke. "Temari, Kankurou, I'm sorry," he murmured. The siblings looked at him. Soon, Kankurou smirked. "Nah, that's okay baby brother!" Temari smiled, "its okay Gaara-kun." Mari just looked at them. "Aww, come on. Let's eat!" she whined, ruining the whole drama scene. Kankurou and Temari laughed and Gaara managed to smile even a little. _This is family._

_._

_._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

.

Huh!! I'm tired! My hands are aching and I accidentally put a rotten egg in my ramen!!!

Well, I didn't know it….

.

.

That's it! Please review!

AND PLEASE GIVE SUGGESTION!!!

WEEE!!! AHAHAHA!!!

LOVE YOU GUYZ!

.

choco_maribel


	9. Date

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yes, I want you to fix Gaara's room. I want it to be done now," ordered Temari to the maids who obediently followed. She turned to Gaara. "Are you sleeping in Mari's house?" she asked. "Hn," he answered. "Okay," she approved. Mari took his small bag to his car. Soon, they drove to her house.

She put his bag on the sofa. Gaara was already in her bedroom lying in her bed. He's still tired, he said. She went to her room. "Gaara? Should I prepare for your bath?" she asked. He just looked at her and said, "Hn." She prepared for his bath and his clothes. "Gaara, it's done," she called out. He proceeded to the bathroom like a little boy. She has 2 bathrooms, one in her room and the other for the visitors. She used the one outside her room. Soon, she came out fully dressed in her night blouse and pajamas. She went straight to her room and saw that he's already in bed, waiting for her. "Why are you still awake?" she asked. "I was waiting for you," he answered in his same monotone voice. She lay beside him. "Sleep now," she whispered. His sea foam roamed over her features. "Sleep with me," he muttered. She looked at him with a mild surprised expression. "Huh?" she asked, a blush forming on her face. He snuggled closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I want to sleep near you," he muttered, "What were you thinking?" he asked playfully. "Uh, n-nothing…" she stuttered while trying to hide her blush. He looked at her face and smirked. "Honestly, what were you thinking?" he asked again. She tried to look away but he held her cheek. "N-nothing r-really," still her stuttering continued. "Are you sure? You're stuttering," he kissed her cheek, "and blushing." Then she blushed some more. He went on top of her, his knees and arms supporting him. "Sleep with me," he said again. She couldn't help but blush more. "Gaara, this is not funny!" she huffed in annoyance. He lowered down his head and placed his lips against hers lightly. "When I said that sentence, were you thinking that I will make love to you?" he asked seductively. Her heartbeat went faster. "Y-Yes…" she admitted. After awhile, he smirked, "Would you make love to me?" he asked. "Y-Yes," she said blushing once more. He kissed her lips passionately and began to caress her sides. She kissed back with the same passion and moaned against his touches. Suddenly, he stopped. She looked at him in confusion. "I can't do it to you, yet," he said, "You're not yet ready." She looked down sadly. "Mari, don't force yourself. I can wait," he said kindly while holding her cold trembling hands. She looked up at him and hugged him close. "Gaara, I love you," she whispered. "I love you too," he said. She yawned. "Let's sleep," he whispered. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, he also did the same.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

It was their first official date as lovers. Gaara picked up Mari and brought her to the restaurant Temari and Kankurou arranged for them. Of course, they left them on their own. Mari was beautiful in her white lacy puff-sleeved blouse and lacy black layered skirt. She just wore flat black sandals which looked elegant as well. She just put on powder and small amount of lipgloss. All I could say is simplicity is beauty. Gaara just wore black jeans and a black coat over purple t-shirt that says: I'm with my GF. Wearing black sneakers aren't so bad at all. The waiters and waitress smiled at their cuteness together. Mari was always grinning while Gaara is always blushing. Mari wiped a stain off his mouth when he blushed so hard that it's hard to determine if it's part of his hair or not. She smiled, "Relax Gaara, I'm not going to do something," she said. Gaara calmed down. "Uhm, Mari…" he stuttered. "Yes?" Gaara looked down still blushing. "I-I want to give you this," he handed out a single rose. A red rose, it means I love you. She blushed too. "T-Thanks," she muttered as she accepted it. He went to her and helped her stand up. He softly held her face. "I'm nervous," he admitted to her. But his actions denied his actions as he brought his lips to hers. She closed her eyes and savored the moment. He gave her a kiss that truly meant his love for her. As they pulled away, "I love you," he said. She smiled, "I love you too." He pulled her into a warm hug. "Thank you for loving me. You're the reason why I choose to face every morning. Knowing that you're there for me, I know I can do anything," he said. She nearly cried. "Thank you for loving me back. You're my strength and the one who keeps me going. I will always need you," she told him.

.

The clean breeze of the sea swept at their skin. The splashing of sea water as it goes back and forth to the shore. The reflection of the moon from the sea was so big and bright that it amused her. "Gaara," she called out softly, "I wish I could give the beautiful moon to you." The redhead smiled and kissed her head. "You don't need to," he said, "You're beautiful enough for me." Mari just giggled; it was sweet music to his ears. "I thought I'd never find someone to love me," he said as they walked through the sand, "Not until I found you." She sweetly laughed, "Gaara, you're spoiling me with affection. I might get used to it." She whispered, "And will long for it every now and then." He smiled, "Don't worry. I'm not planning to end this." She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a deep kiss. They fell to the soft sand. She removed his coat and continued to give him feverish kisses. He began to fight for dominance as he flipped her over and resting her on his coat. "Mmm- Gaara…" she moaned. "Mmm…Mari," he moaned back. Soon, they pulled away. She stood up and ran to a huge rock near the waters. She climbed it after removing her sandals. It was really windy and she stayed up there. He walked to where she is but didn't climb. She took a deep breath and breathed out and sang,

_There I was_

_An empty piece of a shell_

_Just minding my own world_

_Without even knowin'_

_What love and life were all about _

Gaara looked at her in amusement. She smiled and continued singing.

_Then you came _

_You brought me out of the shell_

_You gave your world to me_

_And before I knew_

_There I was so in love with you_

This was something he didn't know about her. She has a wonderful voice.

_You gave me a reason for my being_

_And I love what I'm feeling_

_You gave me a meaning to my life_

_Yes I've gone beyond existence_

_And it all began_

_When I met you_

After that, she smiled and giggled. He clapped his hands and she giggled some more. "Beautiful," he said. "Thank you," she giggled. She jumped down from the rock. "It was better because I'm in love," she said. "Really huh," he stated playfully when he pulled her close to him. "Your love," she whispered, "It makes everything a whole lot better." Happiness dawned on him. "I'm so happy," he said to her. "I'll try my best to always make you happy," she cooed. He kissed her forehead. Soon, they went back inside the car and drove off.

.

"Thanks for the date," she said to him. "I'm looking forward to having another one," he told her. "Good night Gaara," she said as kissed him. "Good night too," he answered when they pulled away. She watched him drove away and she went in after.

.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

.

I'm sorry for the early love scenes…

It just went too fast!

I just need to finish this because they're still so many pending stories like 'What The'.

What a shame, it's my first story and it's still not done yet!

I promise I'll finish this first

It's just that I'm uhh… I'm lazy.

And I don't know what to do with 'Akatsuki Brat'

.

.

Anyway, please review!

.

.

choco_maribel

.

(-_\\) …  … your resident **emo**


	10. Graduation

Graduation, A new Beginning

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

At last, it's graduation day. Each student was clad in white. Their last day in high school, very nostalgic. Shikamaru Nara was the 1st honor, Uchiha Sasuke was 2nd, Neji Hyuuga was 3rd, Mari Yukumo 4th, Gaara Subaku 5th, Sakura Haruno 6th, Rock Lee 7th, Tenten 8th, Hinata Hyuuga 9th and Uzumaki Naruto 10th (surprisingly) were the top 10 honors of the school for the high school graduates. You might be wondering why they came all in one section, they belong to an elite section. It's more trained and given more attention than any other sections in their school. The top 10 were first to be mentioned. Mari was followed by Gaara and they were given medals. Mr. Subaku was there. He cancelled all his business meetings. A smile crept to his face as he saw his son up stage. All this time, he seemed to give less attention to him. But the truth is, he's just afraid. He really loved his youngest son. He loved Gaara but doesn't show this. Mari's mom was also there but his dad wasn't. Her dad and Grandfather will be at the rest house later. They all agreed to go there, of course, to have some of the business talks as well. They all did the picture taking and all the yada, yada.

.

There was a big party because Mari, Gaara and also Deidara will be celebrating it. Deidara walked over to her. "Hey Mari, un." She smiled, "Hey." And they did a little talk. Gaara was with his dad, being introduced to Mari's grandfather. They seemed to get along well too. Then Mr. Subaku and Grandfather resumed to their business talk. Then the party began. At the middle of it, Mari introduced Gaara to her mother. "Mom, this is Gaara. He's my boyfriend," she told her. Her mom smiled, "This is the real thing, isn't it?" she asked. They both nodded. "I love you daughter very much. I promise I'll take care of her," he said. "Okay then, welcome to the family once again. Please call me Mom," she said. His eyes widened, "Mom?" he asked. "Yes, Gaara?"She patted his head. He smiled, "Okay Mom." Mari tugged her mom's arm, "I want to introduce him to father & Grand pa and he also wants me to introduce to his father," she said. "Okay sweetie," her mom said. They came to the room where the men were talking. Mom guided them. She walked in first until they heard her grand pa said, "Let them in." Mom came out and they went in. They were both nervous. "Uhm… ," she started. "What is it?" her grandfather smiled. Their fathers were just looking at them. "Meet Gaara. He's my boyfriend," she said without stuttering. Gaara bowed a little. "Hmm," Mari's father said, "How are you?" "I'm very fine, I hope the same goes to you," he answered. "Very well, I've heard you were my daughter's bestfriend. I assume that you can take care of her. She's my only child." "Dad, he loves me," Mari said. "I accept you. Please take care of her," he said. Gaara, nodded a "Thank you very much sir." Her grandfather just laughed, "Oh, I guess our little Mari is already a young woman. I remember the time that she's still young and acts boyishly," laughed the old man. Her father laughed, "I guess that's it." Mari just blushed in embarrassment. Gaara turned to his father. "Yes my son?" Mr. Subaku asked. "This is Mari, the girl I loved," he said. "It's fine with me," his father said, "I welcome her into the family." Mari and Gaara looked at each other and smiled. "Arigatou," they both bowed and exited the room.

"Seemed our alliance has strengthened," Grand pa said. "I guess so," Mr. Subaku agreed. Father just chuckled and they toast their wine glasses together.

.

They walked through the garden, just the two of them, holding hands. "Gaara, what would you take up in college?" she asked. "I don't know yet," he answered. "But, do you have any course you like?" He looked at her, "No." She sweatdropped. "How about you?" he asked. "I want to be a doctor just like Aunt Tsunade," she answered. "I guess father wants me to take up business. He wants me to run the company," he said. "So, you'll be the next Kazekage?" He looked at her, "Hn." "Well, my grand pa is the Hokage; I think it can make you very tired." She said. "It's okay," he said, "I know you'll be there for me." She smiled, "Good analysis. You'll be good as the Kazekage," she told him. He chuckled and hugged her close. "I love you Mari," he cooed. "I love you too, Gaara," she said. She turned to him, "Do not worry, we belong to each other." He smiled and kissed her. "Forever," he agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

.

That's it!

Will this be the ending?

.

.

Please review!

.

.

Choco Maribel

.

.

(-_\\) …  … YOUR resident EMO


End file.
